


Not Even Death will Make us Part

by sabertoothshadow



Category: How to Train you Dragon, Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Genre: After movies, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-17
Updated: 2013-11-17
Packaged: 2018-01-01 22:06:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 739
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1049115
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sabertoothshadow/pseuds/sabertoothshadow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Post movie Jack and HTTYD2 Hiccup.  Jack was just flying around one day, thinking about things when he saw something out of the corner of his eye.  He turned and looked up to see something.  A dragon.  But how?  Curious Jack went to investigate.  What he found he wasn't what he expected but it was so much better.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not Even Death will Make us Part

**Author's Note:**

> Based off [this](http://legendary-gaurdian-of-fun.tumblr.com/post/67209685215) gif
> 
>  

It was a pretty boring day really.  Jamie and the others were on a camp at the moment and Sophie was at an ice-rink with her parents for the day so Jack was left by himself just cruising along really, not really fussed with doing anything.  Then something caught his eye.  It was bigger then any bird but it wasn't a plane.  Quickly he turned his head and saw it.  A dragon. 

"No way."  Jack said, lips turning into a curious smile.  Quickly he sped after the figure.  He noticed there was a person on the dragon and he grinned wider.  With how recently he'd remembered everything from his past it wasn't hard to recognize the boy that rode the dragon, even though he was much older then when last he'd seen them.

Eventually the boy on the dragon landed, turning to Jack and looking as though he was going to say something but Jack beat him to it.

"So you weren't kidding about the dragons."  He grinned.  The other two looked confused, the boy staring at Jack with a mix of confusion and a spark of recognition, though it seemed he wasn't quite sure who Hiccup was.

"What were you flying on?"  Hiccup asked.  Jack sighed.

"I'd a ghost Hiccup, of course I'm flying.  Though I guess you could say I was riding the wind."  He said.  Hiccup backed away a little, looking confused and shocked.

"How do you know my name?!"  Oh, okay, so he didn't recognize Jack.

"I don't look that much different do I?  Well, actually I hope I do look a lot different because otherwise it'd mean you'd forgotten me and that would really suck.  I thought I left an impression on you Hic."  Jack said, he was a little nervous.  What if Hic really didn't remember him?  That would seriously suck... a lot.  Hiccup stared at him for a moment.  His eyes going over everything of Jack, trying to figure out who Jack was but not certain.  

"I'm sorry, I can't remember who you are, I mean you look familiar but I can't tell who you are."  Hiccup said, feeling bad.  Jacks face dropped.

"Wow Hiccup, way to make a guy feel bad."  Jack mumbled.  "It's me, Jack.  We meet when we were 10 remember?  Hang out a lot.  I was your first kiss."  He said.  Realization draws on Hiccups face.  Instantly he feels bad.  Jack sighs and turns to leave but before he can Hiccups arms are around his waist.

"I'm sorry, its just a little weird seeing you with white hair and blue eyes.  I'm sorry Jack.  I do remember you.  I missed you."  Hiccup says.  Jack sighed but smiled softly, he couldn't stay mad at Hiccup.

"I missed you too Hic."  He said, turning to hug him.  "You know, you changed a lot too, mr adorable turned smoking hot.  I'm scared to touch you, you might make me melt."  He joked.  Hiccup chuckled.  

"Yeah, I became a true viking I guess."  He said.  "This is Toothless."  He said, presenting his best friend to Jack. 

"Toothless?  Why do you call him that?"   Jack asked, kneeling to look Toothless in the eye.  The dragon growled at him, revealing a toothless mouth.  "Oh, that makes sense."  Jack chuckled.  The two of them sat down and started to talk.  Jack learning everything about the other that he'd missed and Hccup learning the same of Jack. 

 

* * *

"Calm down Babytooth."  Jack chuckled.  "What's wrong?"

The little tooth fairy chatted away.  

"Can't I just miss one?"  The fairy shook her head, Jack sighed.

"Whose this?"  Hiccup asked.  Baby Tooth looked over Hiccup before looking at Jack with a grin.

"Don't make that face Baby Tooth."  Jack said, said fairy giggling a little.  "Hiccup, this is Baby Tooth.  She's one of the Tooth Fairy's helpers."  Jack introduced.

"Really?"  Hiccup looked at the fairy with wonder and amazement in his eyes, his fingers itching.  Jack knew he wanted to draw her.  He smiled a little.

"Can Hiccup come?"  Jack asked.  Baby Tooth gave him a look, saying something.  "Okay, yeah, Bunny probably would be annoyed.  It'd be funny though."  They both chuckled and Jack turned to Hiccup.  "I gotta go to a meeting thing, lets hang out later though."  He smiled, Hiccup smiled back.  

Hiccup nodded.  "Yeah, sure."  He said.  He leaned forward and kissed Jack.  "Have fun."

"Always."  Jack smiled, leaving with a squealing and swooning Tooth Fairy. 


End file.
